He Will Be Loved
by Shirohitsu
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, a superior and his lieutenant - just when you thought their relationship was simple as that.


**author's note: **Basically, this is my first fic after reading my fair share of well-written, nicely planned out fics of my favorite pairing, HitsuMatsu. So, naturally, I thought I should give it a try.

Please leave a review if you've found some interest in this or if you have any other comments to add. It helps me know whether or not I should continue. :)

**disclaimer for the whole story: **Don't own it.

* * *

**He Will Be Loved  
**

Chapter One

...

Idea

The Cold War had taken it's toll on everyone; some worse than others.

Soifon was working on replacing her arm, Kurosaki Ichigo was still in the process of waking up after passing out and Hinamori Momo had yet to believe her childhood friend had stabbed her, under the illusion by the captain she adored to great extents.

Matsumoto slouched on her favorite couch that afternoon, inhaling the fresh spring breeze into her lungs. It was days like these she had lacked, after experiencing the traumatic Cold War that happened only a few months back. Thinking about it, it felt like only last week she had been rushed into the Fourth Division's barracks, calling immediate attention for Unohana's medical assistance. It also only felt like last week since Hitsugaya had screamed at the woman to stay alive, beg her to keep fighting for her life. It was the first time she had ever seen her captain in distress as he stood beside her bed, his state not any better.

Most in the Seireitei were still fixing themselves up; it was still the healing period for many, and some still at the Fourth fighting for their lives. However, thankfully, many of her friends as well as her captain had dispatched from the Fourth early, much healthier and getting back into resuming their duties.

It was also not too long ago the Tenth lieutenant had started to wake up in the mornings without the thought of Ichimaru Gin lingering in her mind. It had taken a good lot of thinking and convincing to herself; it was still a slightly sensitive subject, but Matsumoto thanked her childhood friend for not leaving a keepsake behind. _Perhaps he knew her much better than she knew herself._

Sighing, Matsumoto shook the thought out of her head and focused on the white-haired captain working away on his table. A small, genuine smile escaped her lips as she mused. _Oh,_ how her captain had changed.

Compared to the beginning of Aizen's betrayal, he had grown a good inch, not much, but slightly higher up than the woman's breasts, much to her dismay. His hair was styled differently, much shorter than his old hairstyle. Matsumoto secretly liked this one better, but she decided to keep it to herself just a little longer.

Hitsugaya's desire to protect had also increased, at least, to_ her. _It reminded her of Kurosaki, the mere human who had a big heart to protect, also the human who had lost his Shinigami abilities for the sake of stopping the infamous traitor. Matsumoto found her little captain had started to show his care for her, just _slightly,_ but he remained to be as secretive as ever.

Yet, she couldn't quite understand his heart. It was still unreadable, cold and _maybe_, still in pain. How could it not? He had stabbed his first love under the effect of Aizen, and the very same girl had asked him to help the traitor he despised. Matsumoto heavily disliked Hinamori for that, Matsumoto didn't _hate_, but heavily despised her for her ignorant and selfish words. Did her captain still love the naive girl? She didn't know. Yet deep, _deep _inside, within her most selfish of thoughts, she wished he didn't.

But who was she to wish such selfish things if she herself wasn't sure of her own feelings? Did she still love the traitor, or was she just pressing her feelings down and away from the surface?

Matsumoto's nose crinkled at the unpleasant thought, snapping out of her reverie. Eyes shifting to her cup of tea, she sat up from her lazy lounge and placed the teacup to her lips, enjoying the warm contents in peaceful silence.

...

Hitsugaya noticed his lieutenant's tranquil gaze directed at him. It wasn't intentionally, perhaps, but it was idly directed at him. In peace, he continued to study his lieutenant as she mused.

Her long strawberry hair laid peacefully on her shoulders as her cheek rested on her knuckles. How her chest hadn't fall out of that _unfitting_ shihakusho, he did not know. Rather, he focused on how much more peaceful she looked than she did when they first returned to the Soul Society after the War. It pained him to see her that way, no, _paining_ him was an understatement. He _hated_ seeing her that way, he _despised_ the aftermath of how that traitor Ichimaru Gin had impacted her, ruined her, _broke_ her.

Hitsugaya hated it all, and yet he watched her by the sidelines, helpless. Hitsugaya hated being helpless, but all he could do was watch, and help with the little things he could do. He allowed her to take a few days off, done all of her paperwork (not that he didn't do most if it already anyway) and silently promised that no one could hurt his lieutenant that way again. He would keep tabs on those close to her, ensure that if she were hurt, he would personally see to it that the one who had caused her pain would feel the wrath from Hyorinmaru.

But, once again, those thoughts were sealed to the bottom of his heart; never to be opened, looked at it, known. He would never tell Matsumoto, no. It would be a burden to her, but it was tattooed in Hitsugaya's mind unquestionably. For now, he enjoyed the comfortable silence between them as he averted his gaze back to the paper in front of him, resuming his duties.

After a few moments of silence, the only faint noise in the room from the scribbling emitted by Hitsugaya, Matsumoto spoke up after placing her teacup down. "Taicho?"

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya replied, his gaze remained locked at the digits on the paper.

A few seconds of silence passed between them. Basic math and Hitsugaya couldn't solve it with the silence Matsumoto made.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Hitsugaya stopped writing at her last word, his eyes widening slightly. How she read him like an open book was somewhat horrifying, but it was true. He did get lonely. There were nights, _many_ nights, where he would stare at the ceiling of his room, unable to sleep. Memories of stabbing Hinamori, being cut down by Aizen, watching _her_ on the slab, crying as she called out _his name_ in pain...all would replay like a broken record endlessly.

Yet most of the time, he would suck it up, renew the mask he had been so familiar with all these years, and eventually get out of bed to start a new day.

"No." Hitsugaya replied curtly as he began to scribble away, ignoring Matsumoto's loud moan of disapproval.

"Come on, taicho! Don't tell me you have a hidden girlfriend at home that you haven't introduced me to!" Matsumoto moaned, making her way over to his desk.

Hitsugaya sighed. There was probably something the woman wanted, and he best got it out of her before she caused a scene. Placing down his brush, he looked up to his lieutenant. "What are you getting at, Matsumoto? Is there something you want me to help you do _again_?"

Matsumoto pouted as she made herself comfortable on his desk, a habit Hitsugaya disliked. "I'm saying, you're so boring! You _never_ go out, you're always working, you're far too hardworking for your age...you need to go out and have some fun, you know?"

"No, I don't. I'm a captain. If you're trying to get out of work early, then you've got another think coming, Matsumoto."

"Come on, taicho! Shun-kun is a captain and he doesn't slip with work!" Matsumoto moaned as she glanced out of the window, her gaze locked with something.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "That's because Ise-fukutaicho does it for him, just like how I'm doing _your_ paperwork."

The two shared a few moments of silence until Hitsugaya peeked an eye open to look at which unfortunate creature the woman had set her eyes on. Tracing her gaze, her attention was focused at the freshly bloomed flowers their Division had grown for the spring season. It was bright, beautiful and took a lot of effort for Hitsugaya to maintain. Having the Eleventh Division next to you meant your garden would be ruined with piss and blood on the occasions.

"Matsumoto?"

More seconds passed in silence until suddenly, with a bright expression, the blonde lieutenant jumped off the desk as she eyed her captain with a bright grin. "I know! Come with me to the Hanami Spring festival this weekend, taicho."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow arched. _Hanami? _

Matsumoto continued to beam with pleasure as she muttered loudly to herself. "Now that I think about it, it's a perfect way for you to relax! We can look at the freshly bloomed cherry blossoms, have a nice picnic, wear nice yukatas, relax and enjoy! Everyone's going, and it's held near where you live, Junrinan!"

_Oh. The Hanami Festival, located in Junrinan. _Had it been _that_ long since he had taken time to think about that place? He had almost forgot the annual festival Hinamori use to force him to go to every year when they were kids. It's not that he didn't _enjoy_ it, but Hinamori wasn't exactly the most fun person to go with. She often didn't partake games due to her shyness and instead, forced Hitsugaya to play them for the prizes she wanted. By then, he had left Junrinan for the Academy with a bad impression of the festival.

"No."

_Junrinan_. The place he and Hinamori resided as children. It had been far too long since he had last seen his grandmother, and far too long since he had secretly taken trips to see how she had been. Perhaps after the festival, he could sneak out and see how the old woman was doing.

"Mou... _come on_, taicho! I promise I'll do my paperwork when we get back, okay? Please, taicho!"

Sighing, Hitsugaya massaged his temples. If the woman could compromise with her enemy paperwork, then she surely should be very persistent to go. _Maybe_ it wouldn't hurt just to attend the festival and relax for a bit. It was a well earned break that everyone deserved.

"Fine." Hitsugaya eventually replied, earning a high-pitched squeal and a familiar bone-crushing hug from his exuberant and busty lieutenant.

"Good! Because I heard from Renji and the boys that a lot of food stalls will be put up and the flowers this year are prettier than last years! And—" The woman trailed off, muttering to herself about yukata designs and whatnot.

Hitsugaya pulled back slightly to take a look at the woman's expression as she continued to blabber on about the festival. _Joy_. It had been the first time in months since her lips curved to a smile willingly, and not because she had to. It was soothing, and truthfully, it had been a very long time since he had seen a genuine smile from Matsumoto, despite her happy facade.

But who was he to speak of facades if he had one of his own? Had she seen right through him too? Hitsugaya hoped not.

Pushing those thoughts aside, the captain's attention focused back to the bright grin and hearty giggles of his lieutenant. If a festival could return that warm, illuminating smile he knew and liked (not that _she_ needed to know that), then surely, it wouldn't hurt to fulfill her wishes once in a while, would it?

Her bright grin seemed somewhat contagious, and unbeknownst to Hitsugaya that very moment, a small smile replicated from him.

"I suppose we'll go then, Matsumoto."

...

* * *

**Hanami Festival** - Flower/Cherry Blossom viewing festival that is held annually and is an important festival in Japan. Typically has food stalls, kimono shows, picnics all while enjoying the freshly bloomed flowers.

Sorry this chapter was slightly boring/uneventful. It is my first. I promise the next ones to have the drama and later, Romance, that I promised it would have. This is not based off the song 'She Will Be Loved' despite the titles being similar. As for now, please leave a review on your way out!

_Next chapter: Matsumoto's point of view, her reasons...and a little secret? _


End file.
